Long Live
by RosyRain
Summary: "Long live the walls we crashed through. I had the time of my life... with you." Long Live by Taylor Swift


_**DISCLAIMER: **Song is by Taylor Swift and the characters are totally Square's. If it were mine, Terra and Locke would have ended up together... No offense Celes. Still love you you know._

**Long Live**

Terra quietly sat on the porch, her violet eyes gazing out into the distance. She closed them as a breeze blew by, enjoying the cool and gentle touch. The children were playing. The memories of the past had not been forgotten, but it was a new day, a new age. It was a time to rebuild, to celebrate, to enjoy life as it was.

Of course, the peace that they were experiencing could not have been achieved without the people who fought for it.

_I said remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_And the crowd in stands went wild._

The half-esper smiled. How clearly she remembered that day when they finally won. The final battle. They were all bloodied and tired, but finally, the deranged jester had fallen, along with the world's suffering. They had won. They would no longer have to fear Kefka. His reign had ended.

Cries of happiness echoed throughout the land as they had landed on solid ground. The harlequin had been slain and the only reminder of him ever existing was the horrid tower that was once his lair. Families, friends, loved ones, comrades and strangers could finally live without fear. Terra remembered the overwhelming joy that brightened the faces of the people. It was finally over.

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

Celebration after celebration. Almost every town had wanted to thank their heroes. Joy, happiness, love… It was everywhere. People would sing, dance and laugh as if it was the first time they ever did.

Terra opened her eyes as a memory of a man flashed in her mind. How was he? The last time she had seen him was during one of the victory celebrations Edgar had orchestrated. The woman shook her head. The king always had a way with overdoing things, but she couldn't blame him. During that time, he had every right to do so.

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

Despite it being only a year, Kefka's reign was worse than horrible. Any town, no matter how small or how big, would not be forgiven for any form of disobedience. One year and everything changed. After the ruin of the world, gone were the green fields. Gone were the flowers that bloomed. The land seemed to have had joined in the people's grief as well.

The green-haired maiden got up from her chair and started heading towards the garden that they had made. It was small, but everyone in Mobliz took great care of it. Terra sighed at the beauty of the flowers as soon as she caught sight of the colorful patch of plants. If it were still Kefka's rule being implemented throughout the land, the beautiful, yet fragile, things would never had stand a chance.

_Long live, the wall we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

_Long live, all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

The half-esper closed her eyes, relishing the cool breeze that passed by. She could remember all those times they had been together. He had helped her out of the mine. He had promised to take care of her. He had told her he would always be there for her, and he always was, one way or another. He had given her hope when she found none. Even though she wanted to stop fighting, he always managed to convince her to fight one more battle, one last battle, one great battle.

She didn't know how it would end up. Neither of them, no, none of them knew that their actions would lead into something drastic. All those battle they had fought, all the pain they had suffered, all the losses… Terra took a deep breath calm her nerves. _"Cid… Shadow… No, not Shadow. Clyde… May you forever rest in peace,"_ she prayed.

Though every battle brought pain, Terra had to admit that during those battles she was closest to him. With every spell she had cast, she could feel the passion he felt, love he had for the world. The same hot blood pulsed through her veins. It all came down to her not bearing to see any suffering anymore. She had to do something. She just had to.

_Hold on, spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break or fall_

_And you take a moment_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children some day_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

Terra could feel something warm run down her cheeks and it took her only a few moments to realize they were tears. She hastily wiped them away, confused as to why she was crying. Locke was fine, happy, content. He and Celes had long married and were expecting their second child. She should happy for them, overjoyed even. But she wasn't. She could feel something breaking inside her. She had seen Celes and their child, but never Locke. The green-haired woman sighed as she glanced one last time at the flowers and turned away, heading back for her home.

She had to admit, she was happy for them. She thought of them lucky to have found love despite the chaos that was around them when they had first met. Even though Locke had not chosen her, she was fine, though sometimes she would long for his comforting embrace. Terra looked up into the sky, noting that the sky was bluer than ever. She couldn't help but think that there was one last thing for her to say to him…

_I had the time of my life with you_

* * *

><p><em>Alrighty now! Another of one of my songfic oneshots. This just seriously popped into my mind and I wrote it in what? A few minutes? Yeah, so this is really just some worthless scribbles and such so if there's anything wrong, I take the blame. An OOC and stuff, yeah, that would be my fault.<em>

_Feel free to review._


End file.
